Nun küss sie doch!
by WeAreTheLegion
Summary: Rewrite von 'For Gods Sake, Kiss the Girl'


Der feuchte, frische Geruch von Gras stieg ihr als Erstes in die Nase. Shego öffnete die Augen und fand sich am Eingang einer Höhle wieder, hinter ihr erstreckten sich dunkle Wälder die ohne Ende zu sein schienen und den Eindruck machten schon seit Urzeiten zu bestehen, als würde jeden Moment eine riesige Echse aus dem von Nebel verhangenem Unterholz herausbrechen und auf sie Jagt machen. Die grüne Diebin erinnerte sich noch gut an ihren ersten Besuch in dieser 'inneren Welt'. Über einem Jahr nach dem Einschlag hatte sich das Leben der Gooding Kinder für immer verändert und, zumindest aus dem Blickwinkel von Shego, damals noch einfach nur Cassandra Gooding, nicht zum Besseren. Während ihre großen Brüder innerhalb von Wochen ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle hatten und selbst die Zwillinge sich nicht mehr ohne Ende vervielfältigten setzte das einzige Mädchen der Familie geradezu regelmäßig alles nur Mögliche in Brand. Vom Bett in dem sie schlief bis zum Auto ihrer Mutter blieb kaum etwas ohne Schaden. Wie oft hatte sie unabsichtlich ein Feuer entfacht? Sie hatte schon längst den Überblick verloren und war kurz davor durchzudrehen. Warum fiel nur ihr es schwer diese verfluchten Kräfte zu beherrschen? Warum gehorchte das grüne Feuer nicht ihrem Willen? Was war anders? Es war fast als hätten die Flammen einen eigenen Willen und wehrten sich gegen die Versuche der jungen Cassandra sie zu bändigen. Die anfängliche Neugier was sie wohl alles mit diesem Kräften anfangen könne wurde schnell zu einer nagenden Angst jemanden zu verletzen. Monate lang war Cassandra nicht zur Schule gegangen, das schüchterne Mädchen war schon vorher nicht unbedingt beliebt gewesen, mit ihren unkontrollierten Kräften und ihrer unübersehbaren neuen Hautfarbe war sie zum Ziel des Spottes der gesamten Schule geworden. In dieser Zeit hatte Isabella alles getan um ihrem kleinen Mädchen zu helfen, lange Zeit leider vergeblich bis sie es mit geführter Meditation versuchten. Am Anfang schien es als wäre es ein weiterer Schuss in den Ofen und nichts als Zeitverschwendung, doch dann ließen die Ausbrüche merklich nach. So setzten sie diese täglichen Sitzungen fort bis Cassandra dann eines Tages an diesen Ort gelangte. Es war eine eigene Welt in ihrem Kopf deren Ursprung ihr genauso rätselhaft war wie das Gefühl hier nicht alleine zu sein. Heute wusste Shego das die Antwort auf diese Fragen in der Höhle wartete. Sicheren Schrittes trat sie in die Dunkelheit, Licht brauchte sie keines. Sie kannte den Weg blind war sie ihn doch über Monate hinweg täglich gegangen. Das schwache Licht des Höhleneinganges reichte nur wenige Meter hinein und wurde dann vom Schatten einfach verschluckt bis alles was blieb eine endlose Dunkelheit war. Shego wusste aber das dies nicht lange so bleiben würde, denn wie auf Kommando entzündeten sich an den Wänden der Höhle Fackeln. Shego schluckte nervös, sie wurde also bereits erwartet. Im schwachen Schein des Feuers fand die grüne Diebin ihren Weg durch die Höhle bis sie vor sich ein gleissend helles Licht verschloss Shego ihre Augen davor, doch sie konnte deutlich fühlen wie das Licht sie umgab und durchströmte, wie eine warme Brise die über ihre Haut fuhr. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete stand sie in einer gewaltigen Höhle deren Decke so hoch war das Shego sie kaum erkennen konnte, Fackeln gab es hier keine und dennoch war es fast taghell. Im Zentrum der Höhle stand ein riesiger Kristall der ein warmes Licht ausstrahlte das sich im polierten Boden spiegelten und bis in den entferntesten Winkel drang. Der Boden war so makellos das es fast so wirkte als wäre er überhaupt nicht vorhanden und Shego einfach mitten in der Luft schweben. Als das grüne Mädchen vor all diesen Jahren das erste Mal in diese Höhle getreten war war sievwir erstarrt gewesen. Der Grund dafür lag in der Mitte der Höhle den der übergroße Kristall war in Wirklichkeit ein Thron und darin saß ein Wesen das aus purem Feuer zu bestehen schien. Auch jetzt saß sie dort, grüne Flammen flossen den Körper des Wesens herab wie Wasser und statt Haaren hatte es eine einzige große Feuerzunge die wie im Wind getrieben immer in Bewegung war. Das Wesen hob den Kopf und sah Shego direkt an, seine Augen waren alles was nicht von Feuer umhüllt waren, stattdessen waren sie von einer endlosen Schwärze die alles Licht aufzusaugen schienen. Es war als sähen diese Augen direkt in Shegos Seele hinein, auf ihr tiefstes Inneres und all ihre Geheimnisse und all ihre Wünsche. Shego schluckte als sie näher kam umsicher was als nächstes geschehen würde. Das Flammenwesen ließ sie an sich herantreten ohne etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Als Shego schließlich vor ihm stand sah es sie an ohne auch nur eimmal zu blinzeln. Es wartete. Wartete auf eine Antwort von Shego. Die grüne Diebin hatte duzende Antworten, ihr Gehirn hatte auf dem Weg mehrere Gänge hochgeschaltet und eine halbwegs glaubwürdige Antwort nach der Anderen produziert. Jetzt aber, wenn Shego in diese Augen sah wusste sie das dies alles nichts als Entschuldigungen und Ausreden waren, und sie würde nicht wagen zu lügen. Sie konnte es nicht, nicht hier und nicht jetzt, nicht an diesem Ort und vor dieser Kreatur. Die Kehle der grünen Diebin war wie zugeschnürt, als blockiere etwas ihren Hals. Es waren Schuld und Scham. Das Wesen drängte sie nicht, geduldig wartete es bis Shego die Kraft fand zu reden. "Du wolltest wissen 'Warum'? Warum ich Kimmie das angetan habe? Warum ich ihr mit 'Eric' wehtun musste?" Shego sprach den Namen der künstlichen Drohne bewusst etwas langsamer aus als nötig. Ein bitterer Geschmack legte sich ihr dabei auf die Zunge. Der Blick des Feuerwesens blieb unverändert auf sie gerichtet. "Ich ... Ich wollte ihr wehtun, okay. Ich geb es ja zu." Es war als fiele eine Last von ihren Schultern. Die Wahrheit befreite wirklich auch von Lügen die man sich selbst versucht glauben zu machen. "Ich wusste das Kimmie etwas für ihn empfindet. Für dieses ... dieses Ding! " Tränen liefen die Wangen der Diebin herab als sie auf die Knie sank und ihre Arme um ihre Brust legte. "Ich dachte ich hätte sie an ihn verloren. An eine KÜNSTLICHE DROHNE!" Shego hatte schon immer Gefühle für das junge Mädchen mit dem feuerrotem Haar gehabt, aber sie hatte einfach nie den Mut gehabt den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Was wenn Kim sie abwies? Immerhin war Shego eine gesuchte Diebin und Kim eine weltweit bekannte Heldin. Also blieb sie dabei dem Rotschopf auf die einzige Art nahezusein die ihr blieb. "Es tat so weh! Warum hat sie ihn so angesehen und nicht mich? Ich wollte doch immer nur ..." Die grüne Diebin konnte nicht weiter reden. Sie wusste nur zu genau was sie getan hatte. Aus Eifersucht heraus hatte sie Kim wehgetan und sie so vielleicht für immer verloren. Und aus welchem Grund sie es auch getan hatte Kim würde ihr sicher niemals vergeben. Die Scham über ihr Verhalten war erdrückend, genau wie die Leere die Shego seither in ihrem Herzen spürte. *Und du denkst wenn du ihr jetzt hilfst wird alles wieder wie früher?* Die Stimme des Wesens war ohne das geringste Bisschen Mitgefühl für die Diebin und ihr gebrochenes Herz. "Nein. Kimmie hasst mich, was ich ihr angetan hab wird sie mir nie vergeben, aber ..." *Aber?* "Sie ist in Gefahr und ich muss ihr helfen. Ich will nur das sie glücklich ist." Der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen wurde nicht besser, aber sie wusste was sie tun musste. Wenn es Kim am Ende glücklich machte ... selbst wenn dieses Glück in den Armen ihres tollpatschigen Helferleins lag. Eine Hand legte sich auf Shegos Schultern und als sie aufsah hockte das Wesen nun vor ihr. Die grünen Flammen strahlten eine angenehme Wärme aus die ihr ganzes Wesen zu umhüllen schienen. Shego sah in die bodenlose Schwärze der Augen in der sie sich spiegelte. Die Flammen zogen sich zurück und gaben ein Gesicht frei das dem von Shego glich wie ein Spiegelbild. Die einzigen Unterschiede waren die tiefschwarzen Augen und Haare des Wesens die noch immer aus Feuer bestanden. Es sah Shego zum verwechseln ähnlich und half der hrünen Diebin aufzustehen, dann legte es seine Arme um sie. *Ich bin stolz auf dich, Kleine. Einen Moment lang dachte ich wirklich ich hätte dich verloren." Obwohl der Körper der Doppelgängerin noch immer lichterloh brannte verletzten die Flammen Shego nicht und fühlten sich eher wie wie ein sehr weicher und warmer Stoff an. Nach einer Weile, gerade lang genug das es anfing Shego peinlich zu werden, löste 'Sie' die Umarmung und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. *Lass dich einmal ansehen.* Das Wesen zog einen Kreis um Shego und während es das tat verwandelten sich die Flammen die ihren Körper umhüllten in ein schulterfreies Kleid aus grünem Samt, dessen Saum sie hinter sich über dem makellos polierten Boden zog. Shego sah ihre Doppelgängerin voller Faszination und Ehrfurcht an, die sonst so stolze, fast schon etwas arrogante Diebin, konnte nicht anders. Der Körperbau der beiden Frauen war sehr ähnlich aber 'Ihrer', der der flammenden Shego, schien vor Kraft und Vitalität nur so zu strotzen. Unter der gespannten, blassgrünen Haut bewegten sich drahtige Muskeln. Die Finger und Zehen des Wesens waren mit langen messerscharfen Klauen besetzt, die wie zum Reißen von Beute gemacht waren. Shegos eigene mit kleinen Krallen besetzte Handschuhe hatten hier ihre Inspiration gefunden. Während 'Sie' ihre Runde um Shego fortsetzte schleiften dünne Ketten hinter ihr über den Boden die um die Hand- und und Fussgelenke des Wesens gewickelt waren. Sie sahen zwar aus als wären sie nur locker übergestreift verrutschten aber nie auch nur um einen Millimeter. Diese Ketten bestanden aus dem gleiche Kristall wie der Thron und waren mit . Shego hatte noch nie verstanden wieso dieses Wesen in Ketten lag wie eine Gefangene, eine Antwort auf diese Frage und auf viele andere, wie zum Beispiel 'Wer oder was sie wirklich war' blieb 'Sie' der grünen Diebin bis heute schuldig. Dennoch, selbst in Ketten sah das Wesen aus wie ein Raubtier dessen Platz ganz oben in der Nahrungkette war und dem man besser nicht im Dunkeln begegnete. *Also nein, dieses Outfit geht ja nun garnicht. Orange? Eindeutig nicht deine Farbe.* Etwas beschämt sah Shego an sich herab und musste ihrem Ebenbild recht geben. Der grelle Gefängnisoverall den N.G.G. ihr gab war alles andere als modisch und fast schon ein Verbrechen an gutem Geschmack. 'Sie' schnippte mit ihren Fingern und sofort umhüllten Shego die gleichen grünen Flammem wie ihre Doppelgängerin zuvor und ehe sie es sich versah trug Shego ihren vertrauten Lederoverall. *Ja, viel Besser.* Zufrieden mit sich setzte sich das Flammenwesen wieder auf den Thron, die Ketten lagen lose auf dem Boden ohne das eine der beiden Frauen sie besonders beachtete. *Also, was führt dich zu mir, Kleines? Ich nehme an, du kommst mich nicht ohne Grund besuchen.* 'Immer diese Spielchen.' dachte sich Shego, schluckte den Kommentar aber herunter. Die grüne Diebin wusste genau das ihr Ebenbild von hier aus alles was mit ihr geschah genau beobachten konnte, in Shegos Jugend, besonders während ihrer Pubertät war das alles andere als besonders angenehm gewesen. "Es geht um Kimmie, sie braucht meine Hilfe. Sie wurde ..." Mit einer Handbewegung wurde Shego unterbrochen. *Ja, ich weiß bereits was mit ihr ist.* 'Sie' beugte sich vor. *Aber warum willst du ihr helfen?* "Ist das dein Ernst?! SIE BRAUCHT HILFE!" *Sicher, aber wieso glaubst du das sie ausgerechnet DEINE Hilfe braucht? Oder das sie die überhaupt will? Sie hat ihre Freunde, das Helferlein und den Computer-Nerd, ihre Brüder, diese kleinen Genies, eine Vater und eine Mutter die mindestens ebenso einfallsreich sind und auch Betty wird sicher auch alles in ihrer Macht stehende unternehmen. Warum also willst DU dich da einmischen? Nachdem was du ihr angetan hast, glaubst du wirklich Kim will deine Hilfe?* Die kalte Wahrheit, nachdem was Shego getan hatte war es fast sicher. Kim selbst hatte es überdeutlich gesagt. Die Prinzessin hasste Shego, das hatte die Heldin sie spüren lassen, und die grüne Diebin konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. "Nein, du hast recht. Vielleicht will sie meine Hilfe nicht. Sicher sogar, wieso sollte sie auch?" Doch etwas in Shego war sehr viel stärker als ihre Schuld. "Aber sie BRAUCHT meine Hilfe. Ich kann nicht tatenlos zusehen, ich muss etwas tun. Ich MUSS sie finden und da raus holen." *Warum?* Eine Spur von Erwartung und Neugier schwebte in 'Ihrer' Stimme. Shego schloss die Augen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust. Es gab nur eine Antwort. "Weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte wenn ihr etwas passiert. Und ich werde sie befreien, auch ohne deine Hilfe wenn es sein muss." Zum ersten Mal sah 'Sie' überrascht aus, die zwei sahen einander unnachgiebig an. Shegos Entschluss war endgültig und nichts und niemand würde sie noch umstimmen können. Schließlich wurde der Blick von Shegos feurigem Ebenbild sanfter, obwohl die pechschwarzen Augen noch immer recht angsteinflößend wirkten. *Natürlich helfe ich dir, Kleine. Ich habe dich beschützt seit uns das Schicksal zusammen gebracht hat und ich werde jetzt sicher nicht damit aufhören. Schnappen wir uns Gemini, lass uns W.E.E. in Grund und Boden stampfenund ihnen zeigen das niemand Kim Possible verletzt ohne es anschließend mit Shego zu tun zu bekommen. Aber ...* "Aber?" *Kleines du musst endlich aufhören dich zurückzuhalten. Wenn du Kim wirklich helfen willst kannst du nicht länger so weiter machen.* "Was meinst du damit?" *Das weißt du sehr genau. Kleine, ich kenne dich besser sonstjemand auf der Welt. Wir haben schon einiges durchgemacht aber schon von Anfang an hälst du dich zurück. Selbst nach all den Jahren fürchtet ein Teil von dir sich noch immer vor der Kraft die ich dir schenken. Darum möchte ich das du dich entscheidest. Du befindest dich an einer Kreuzung deines Lebens Kleine und vor dir liegen unendliche Möglichkeiten. Für welche du dich entscheidest liegt alleine in deiner Hand. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist kannst du alles hinter dir lassen. Shegos Kräfte, ihr Leben und ihr auch ihr Leid. Du könntest die Person werden die du einmal hättest werden sollen.* Zwischen ihnen begann die Luft zu flimmern und langsam formten sich die Konturen einer jungen Frau die Shego seltsam bekannt vorkam, sie konnte aber nicht sagen wieso. Dann klickte es und sie erkannte sich selbst, nur das dies nicht wirklich sie selbst war. Diese neue Doppelgängerin sah aus wie Shego vielleicht einmal ausgesehen hätte wäre an diesem einen Tag vor so vielen Jahren KEIN Meteroit in das Baumhaus der Gooding-Kinder eingeschlagen. Vor ihr stand eine Cassandra Gooding, die nie zur Meister-Diebin mit den flammenden Händen geworden war. Diese Fata-Morgana, durchsichtig und etwas verschwommen, sah ihrer Mutter sogar noch ähnlicher als Shego. Die blasse Haut der Goodings und das nur schulterlange rabenschwarze Haar waren ohne den geringsten Schimmer von Grün und ein unverwechselbarer Stolz lag in ihrem Blick. Ein weiteres Fantom nahm neben ihr Gestalt an, es war ein Abbild von Isabella die ihrer Tochter eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihr etwas übergab das Shego sofort als den wertvollstem Besitz ihrer Mutter erkannte. Kaum lag das überlange Schwert in den Händen Cassandras verblasste das Abbild von Isabella und das Mädchen veränderte sich vor Shegos Augen. *Oder du machst so weiter wie bisher. Ein Leben für Freiheit und Abenteuer, niemandem verpflichtet außer dir selbst. Die ganze Welt könnte dir gehören.* Die Illusion sah nun genauso aus wie Shego, grün in Haut und Haar, aber ihre Augen waren kalt und berechnend, als verlangten sie absoluten Gehorsam. Der lederne Overall dieser Shego hatte ein etwas anders Muster und ein weiter Umhang wehte majestätisch von ihren Schultern. Das Trugbild verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust als würde sie langsam ungeduldig werden. Die grüne Diebin fragte sich was für ein Leben diese Version von ihr wohl auslebte. Ehe sie aber einen genaueren Blick riskieren konnte verblasste auch diese Illusion wieder, fast hatte Shego den Eindruck als würde ihr flammendes Ebenbild nicht wollen das sie sich für diese Version ihrer Selbst besonders interessierte. Die grüne Diebin wartete auf das nächste Fantom, doch auch nach über einer Minute erschien keine weitere Version von ihr, in der Höhle gab es nur sie und das Wesen aus Feuer. 'Soviel also zu meinen drei Geistern?' Als sie fragend ihr Spiegelbild aus Feuer ansah hatte diese plötzlich einen Ausdruck wie Shego ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, die pechschwarzen Augen schienen zu funkeln. Die Diebin folgte dem Blick der auf etwas direkt hinter ihr gerichtet war. Sie drehte sich um um doch dort war nichts als die Wände der Höhle, dann sah Shego etwas Rotes aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus und sah nach unten. Dort, sich hinter ihren Beinen versteckend, standen zwei kleine Mädchen, drei oder höchstens vier Jahre alt, eines mit feuerrotem Haar das andere mit Schwarzem mit genau wie Shegos nur einer Spur von Grün darin. Als die Mädchen zögerlich zu ihr hochsahen hätte die krisenerprobte Diebin beinahe die Fassung verloren. Die Augen der Kinder waren wie kleine Smaragde und auf ihren Gesichtern strahlte das schönste Lächeln das sie je gesehen hatte. Überwältigt sank Sheho auf ein Knie herab um die Mädchen fest an sich zu drücken, doch ihre Arme glitten durch die kleinen Körper hindurch wie durch Nebel. Voller Panik versuchte Shego zu fassen was nicht wirklich da war und erst als sie die warme, fast schon heiße Berührung ihres flammenden Ebenbildes auf ihrer Schulter spürte stoppte sie. *Es sind nur Schatten, Kleine. Echos von etwas das vielleicht einmal sein könnte.* Mit schwerem Herzen sah Shego wie sich die Kinder mühelos durch ihre Arme hindurchglitten und auf eine andere Fata-Morgana zuliefen. Es waren Kim und ein weiteres junges Mädchen von ungefähr 10 Jahren, dieses hatte himmelblaue Augen und raben-schwarzes Haar das sie zu einem wilden Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Die zwei Mädchen wurden von der Fantom-Kim mit offenen Armen empfangen und nahmen dann je eine ihrer Hände. *Ein steiniger Weg, doch wenn du den Mut hast ihn zu gehen erwartet dich das größte Glück auf Erden, Kleine, ein unschätzbar wertvoller Schatz für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.* Die Fantome winkten Shego zu bevor sie allesamt verblassten und nichts mehr von ihnen blieb als eine wunderschöne Erinnerung. *Es liegt an dir, Cassandra. Wie immer du dich entscheidest, ich werde deine Wahl respektieren und dich so gut ich kann unterstützen.* Nachdem was sie gerade gesehen hatte brauchte Shego einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und ihr Herz pochte ungewöhnlich heftig. Schließlich atmete die grüne Diebin tief durch und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie sah zu ihrem feurigen Ebenbild und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. "Du weißt bereits wie ich mich entschieden habe." Das Wesen aus grünem Feuer setzte ein wissendes Lächeln auf und ergriff die Hand. Als sie sich berührten loderen gleißende Flammen zwischen ihnen auf und erstrahlten die gesamte Höhle mit Licht. Zurück im Zwinger gröhlten schlagartig sämtliche Alarme auf als die Temperatur in Shegos Spezial-Zelle den kritischen Bereich erreichte. Die anderen Häftlinge bedeckten ihre Augen um nicht zu erblinden. Die Agenten die im Zwinger stationiert waren wurden vollkommen überrumpelt und waren nicht in der Lage die Konsolen vor ihnen zu erkennen geschweige denn noch zu bedienen. Viele der Anwesenden verloren das Bewusstsein, die gleißende Helligkeit und der ünaufhöhrliche Alarm überforderten ihre Sinne. Den Wenigen die es schaffte sich noch rechtzeitig in einer schattigen Ecke in Deckung zu bringen drang der Geruch von glühendem Metall in die Nase. Betty Director starrte in ihrem Büro auf die Bildschirme doch erkennen konnte sie überhaupt nichts. Nur die Sensoren lieferten noch Daten von dem was im Zwinger vor sich ging und die einäugige Agentin konnte nicht glauben was diese lasen. Die Temperatur von Shegos Zelle war so weit angestiegen das sie die Anzeige überschritten. Anzeigen die sonst nur im Inneren von Atomreaktoren zum Einsatz kamen. Schließlich brach auch das Signal diese ab und nichts als weißes Rausche flackerte über die Bildschirme.


End file.
